


a short jleo fic

by covellite



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, References to Sex, cactus, joe being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: joe annoys cleo, the fic.
Relationships: Joe Hills/ZombieCleo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	a short jleo fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/gifts).



"Joe."

Cleo's stern voice cut through the cool morning air, interrupting his inner monologue. This was probably for the best, seeing as his monologue had somehow drifted from cactus, aka the intended subject, over to bees, decidedly not what he meant to focus on.

"Howdy, Cleo!" he said with a wave, nearly falling off his ladder in the process.

"What is this?"

"What's what?"

"You know exactly what, Joseph." Her tone made it clear she wasn't up for playing games, which was unfortunate for her. Joe always had a game up his sleeve.

"Oh, _this_. It's another cactus farm!"

Cleo tapped her foot menacingly. "And why are you building another cactus farm in my base?"

Joe smiled brightly down at her. "Because… I love you?"

Cleo sighed, or maybe growled, and the sound made Joe fall in love just a little more even as he scooted a bit higher up the ladder to be further away.

"Take it down," she said. "We don't need another cactus farm."

"What if I _want_ it?" he asked. She looked him dead in the eyes. Ha, dead, like a zombie. She'd kill him for that joke if he made it out loud, but it would be worth it.

"You don't want more cactus, you just want to annoy me."

"Is it working?"

Cleo rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna fuck you until you take it down. No matter how stupidly smug you get." She had her serious face on, and by that he meant of course that she had a serious expression on her face, her normal face, the one attached to her head. Cleo was not quite annoyed enough to go dig out her spider face.

Joe calculated the size and block palette of the farm. "But- it'll take hours!"

"Better get to work, then."


End file.
